


That's so Us

by veronicastar



Category: Adventure Time, We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Bi!Gumball, Bubbline, F/F, F/M, Gay!Marshall, Gumlee - Freeform, M/M, Marshball, bubbeline - Freeform, human!AU, they switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicastar/pseuds/veronicastar
Summary: George and Bonnie had been Marceline and Marshall's best friends since diapers.One day, they grew up and decided to get married to each other.In this story, you'll know their life as a full family.





	1. Wake Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! There are some OCs in this story, like Gumball and Bonniebelle's parents and others.  
> I hope you like the fanfiction <3  
> It was inspired by Allie X's song and it's also on Inkspired. <3

Gumball POV's

I woke up to the sound of my alarm,playing the song Another Brick in The Wall,by Pink Floyd.

Picking up my glasses on the drawer,I looked at the clock,eight o'clock

I got my phone,and unlocked it.

Fuck...it's too bright...

Always the same...

Mom's messages,asking if we slept well,stuff from the work group chat,and a shitload of stuff from social media apps.

Finally,put the phone away again.

I need to get up...Or else I'll be late again.

I turned back to Marshall,that slept delicately hugging Lola,the Kawaii strawberry plushie.

As always,drooling on the pillow,and his snores only stop in the morning.

However,he's my little baby...

The love of my life.

The black nail polish already peeling off the nails,and the raven hair falling beautifully on his face.

Gosh...So pretty...

I kissed his cheek,and rubbed his back carefully,so I didn't wake him up.

I lied down again,and took off the glasses,looked at the ceiling and yawned.

I hate waking up this early.

I love my life and job but I wish I could wake up at ten o'clock.

I kinda want a cigarrete...

Marshall glued Glow in The Dark stickers to the ceiling,to make it look like when we were children.

In the walls,our framed photos,and pages from Marvel and DC Comics.

In the shelves,our trophies and awards,his CDs from the band and figure actions.

He has been emo since our adolescence.

He tells me that he's not emo anymore,and as an adult,he can't be like this.

But I know he's my little emo baby.

That's two things he will always be. 

On the bookshelf,books (obviously) about music,musicians,science and poems we wrote in 4th grade.

Today's very sunny,no clouds in the sky.

"Heyyyy!Wake up,sleepyheads!" Marcy and Bonnie entered our bedroom,and jumped in our bed. 

"Mhm...Gee...Get them outa here..." He buried his face in my neck,and I kissed his forehead.

Adorable...

"It's time to wake up,Baby..."

"Nuh...Only five more minutes..."

"No,love...Five minutes,to you it's like five hours,sweetie pie..."

"Wake up,you perv!" Bonnie shaked him playfully.

"You Gumwad..." He throwed Lola at her face...

My family is very weird...

"You stinky bat!" She throwed it back.

"Nooo...Geeee...Protect me from this crazy ugly ass woman!" He hugged me and laughed at Bonnie.

"Why meee?" I said,laughing.

"You're suposed to be my Knight in Shiny Armour..."

"You're not a princess..."

"But your sister is the ugly dragon..."

"What did you call my wife,you big douchebag?" Marceline sat on top of him.

I put on my glasses and sat up on the bed.

"Geeeee..."  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
"Am I the CEO already?" I asked.

"Only in your dreams."

"Just asking...Rude..."

She kissed my cheek,and smiled.

"I know...You know I hate you, don't ya?"

"Yeah...You're my favorite idiot too."

"Aww...Thanks!"

I started to brush my teeth as he finished his beauty routine with the anti wrinkle face cream. 

"Did you fucking eat my Red Velvet muffins?" Marshall asked Marceline.

"Nope.Relax,Dummy...Your food wasn't even touched... Yet." She laughed.

Marshall often throws tantrums when people eat his food.

We kept quiet,and they walked out the door.

"We're gonna set the table while you get ready, since you can't do this by yourselves. "

"M'kay..." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't moan too loud! The whole neighbourhood could hear you guys last night." They said.

"Just because you're older doesn't mean you get to bug me, shithead!" He screamed,laughing.

I finished brushing my teeth,and put the toothbrush back into it's place.

I closed the door,and took off my boxers.

"Hmm...I love your body..." He caressed my shoulders and arms,smiling at me. 

I hugged him,and started kissing his neck.

"Now,finally...Good Morning,Babe."

"Good Morning,Baby." I said,sliding my hands in his body,grabbing his ass and squeezing it.

I heard him giggle and looked at those pretty hazel eyes.

"Already blushing,Baby?" I asked,feeling his hot skin against mine.

"Gee..."

"Let's get in the shower,love.I can't be late again. Or else, idiot Earl will fucking kill me."

"Mhm..." He whined,undressing after me.

We turned on the water and got in the shower.

\----------------------------------After some time in the shower-----------------------------------  
Marshall POV's 

"Is it good,babydoll?" He asked,while washing my hair with my strawberry shampoo.

I smiled and nodded,kissing his chest.

I rinsed it with some water and we finished the quick shower.

We wrapped and dried ourselves in the towel,and left the bathroom,going to the closet,in another room.

"C'mon guys! You're taking too much time in there!" I heard Bonnie's voice from the living room.

"Yes,Captain!" I laughed,while he chose what to wear.

After some time,I ended up choosing a black T'shirt,with red jeans and my really loved old red vans.

He chose to wear a T-shirt with Deadpool riding an Unicorn on it,Black jeans and Black shoes.

"Nerd..." I kissed his forehead.

"Geek..." He kissed my neck,and helped me on drying out my hair.

"I love you..."

"I love you too, idiot..." He pecked my lips,and smiled.

We have been together since we were fourteen years old,and he proposed to me years later...

I couldn't and wouldn't ever ask for someone better in my life.

He encouraged me in the band idea,and now 'The Nightosphere' is one of the biggest bands ever!

I mean...Not wanting to be narcisistic,but...We are awesome!

We got back to the room,and we got our phones,while he was putting his glasses on again.

He is kinda blind without glasses.

Well,he doesn't complain in bed,so...It's cool.

I did my eye makeup (Just eyeliner) and put on some moisturizer,since my skin is really dry. 

We left the bedroom again,and went downstairs,to the kitchen.

"Took you long enough, lovebirds..." They said,standing up.

George put the towels to dry,and came back to sit by my side at the table.

"Now we are going to get ready." Bonnie said,smiling.

"Don't eat without us, or else I'll kill you."

In our family,we always wait for everyone so that we can eat.

"M'kay..."

I unlocked my phone and saw the notifications.

A message from Greg,our manager.''Don't forget to come here today!We have to upload the Slow Dance With You video!''

Marcy wanted to record a song of her own,and we helped her.

I started to play Neko Atsume,while waiting for them to get dressed,and after some time,they came back,ready to go.

It was the time I needed to unlock another lil' cat.

I love cats...

I miss my baby Schwabelle...

We had the same breakfast as always,but no eggs,since we didn't have any.

Me and Bonnie washed the dishes,as they picked up some stuff to take to the car.

The umbrellas that we used on yesterday's night,as it was raining.

We always have some umbrellas in the car,in case it starts to rain.

George took his cigarettes and glasses,while Marceline lit up one.

When we were done,I got my sunglasses and phone,and we left the house.

Bonnie locked the door,and went to the car,opening its door.

"See you later,Baby..." He pecked my lips,and kisses my neck. "I love you..."

"I love you too,Babe..."

Marcy came to our motorcycle and got on it.

"Why are you the one riding it?"

"'Cause I'm the older one,now shut the fuck up and hop on."

"Rude..." I got on the Motorcycle,and hugged her from behind.

Their car soon was far away from us,as it was another direction.

"Ya know I love you, shithead..." She smiled.


	2. Lunchtime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chpater, we'll se the tension between the Lemongrab twins and Bonnie and George.  
> Blake goes to lunch with his mom's friends and it turns out adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! Sorry about any mistake, English is not my mother language.  
> Sounflee let me use her characters in this story, so we'll have Blake and Leo <3   
> Enjoy, my lovelies <3

Bonnie POV's

We got to the office, and walked out of the car after parking it in a really good spot.

Time to start another absurdly stressful day.

I heard a huge noise coming from beside me and looked at George.

“Oh well… Looks like I’m hungry again. Or maybe is just the need of alcohol in my blood.”

“Alcoholic lil’ shit…” I laughed, adjusting my glasses.

We got out of the car and he yawned and stretched.

“I need a cigarette…” He said.

We suddenly stopped walking after almost being knocked over by the Lemongrab Twins and their red car.

I wish I could scratch it so bad…I wish I could destroy this godamn car…

“What the Fu...”

Heather (See what I did there?) Lemongrab simply smiled at us, while drinking that disgusting detox juice she always brings.

“Better watch where you're going, cunt! ” Hunter, her brother just smirked.

Just ignore them, Bonnie.   
Last time you almost got arrested…

They've been annoying us since high school.

Marshall got sick because of them, which resulted in anorexia for him.

Why can't they be like their dad, Earl Lemongrab?

Yeah…I mean... He’s old as fuck, yet he’s at least decent.

That motherfucker gave us a job before we could even finish college.

“Got scared, Gumdouche?” Hunter asked Gee.

“The only one scared here will be you, little bitch ,when I fucking rip your fucking tongue off like the last time!” George said, almost like a groan.

I grabbed his arm, and rubbed his back.

“It's okay, Gee...Let's just...Go, m'kay?”

He just took a deep breath and started walking again.

“Sluts...”

At the elevator, he hugged me and I kissed his cheek.

“No sluts are going to ruin our day, okay?”

“I'm not going to stay there like an idiot, insulting them just for fun. I'm not a fucking child...” He said, clearly annoyed.

“Yeah…That’s it…”

As soon as we got to our floor, we passed by Jung, BMO and Cake.

We went to our office, and I sat at my table.

Gosh...I need to finish that drawing...

He opened Chelsea's cage and got her out.

“Who's my good little girl?”

He loves that rat...

She was the only one left after the company stopped testing our products in rats.

We developed an synthetic skin, which is almost identical as human skin.

She got an orange color after all the tests, and was very sick. Now she's fine, but still has the orange color.

He always loved animals, and had several pets when we were younger. From dogs like Rex that is still alive, to spiders and snakes.

He stroked her fur, and gave her a kiss.

“Ugh…She really needs a bath.”

He fed her with her special food and put her back in the cage.

Sat by my side at the table and grabbed cookies from the cookie jar.

-We just had breakfast... -I said. -Geez, man...

“Mind your own business, Bonnie.”

“What do you think?” I showed him the drawing.

“Well...Um...It's...Really pretty and interesting, but...What is it?” He said.

George has no artistic sense...

“It's something I dreamt of. I drew it based on what I remembered of the dream.”

“You're weird.”

“Aw…Thanks!”

We stayed in silence, and he shoved cookies on his mouth.

“What do we have to do today?”

“Paperwork, as always.”

“Can’t I go back to sleep?…”  
\---------------------------------------------  
Marshall POV’s

“98…99…and…It’s live”

I smiled, and gave Josh a high-five.

He drew all the art for the lyric Video of “Slow Dance With You”.

Josh is an amazing artist, I really don’t know why doesn’t he focus on it a bit more.

“Dude…The video was absolutely insane!” Flame smiled, and I saw Josh blushing.

“Thank you so much, guys…It’s just some sketches…”

“Are you kidding me? I loved the fact that I’m a vampire.” Marceline told him.

Mhm… I’m hungry.

I looked at my phone, and it was already 12 PM.

Lunchtime!

“Have you ever thought about starting a comic?” She asked Josh.

“Yeah, but…It’s not my thing, ya know…”

“You could be the next Stan Lee…”

“Yeah Yeah…”

“Guys, guys! The video already has 30.000 views…” Flame smiled from ear to ear. “Oh my fucking Jesus…”

“Our lil’ batsies are amazing, simply the best” I smiled.

Our first song was I’m your problem, when I was 18 years old.

8 years later, and we are one of the most famous bands ever.

“You’re doing great, guys.” Greg said, before picking up his phone.

Marceline lit up a cigarette and took a drag off it.

“I’m kinda hungry, ya know…” Josh said, combing his hair with his hands.

“Well…I was wondering if we could go for pizza today. I’m not in the mood for anything else.” Flame said.

“Perfect.” I smiled.

I fucking love pizza…

“I’m gonna call Fionna and see if she wants to come with us. She’s around here with Blake.”

“M’kay.”

After a while of him talking to her, we were going to get them.

Fi and Blake were skateboarding with some of her friends.

She is an international skateboard champion, and has already won over 5 championships.

Although Blake is still almost 3 years old, he’s learning how to skateboard with her.

Well…Trying to stand on it.

Once we got there, Blake ran into my arms.

“Mawshieee…”

“Hey sweetie…” I picked him up and kissed his cheek. 

I know one day I’ll be a parent, I love kids…It’s just…We don’t have that much time.

He hugged me while I rubbed his back.

“Hey dork…” Fionna kissed my cheek and hugged Flame, her husband.

She’s my best friend…And helped me go through all of the problems I had.

“I’m twying to stand on the skateboawd…” He said, smiling.

“That’s awesome, little prince. One day you’ll be just as good as your mommy.”

“And I’ll be just as good as daddy in the videogames…” He said.

“Yes, you will, buddy.”

“We’re gonna have pizza for lunch. Would you like to come with us?” I asked him.

“Uh-uh.”

“Yayy!”  
\------------------------------------------------  
Marceline POV’s 

“There’s another championship around the corner, ya know.” I said.

“Yeah…But…I’m taking the time to teach Blake how to skateboard…First my child, then myself.”

She’s right… She’s a mom now, and the child comes first.

Blake stopped coloring, and looked at me.

“Yes, sweetheart?” I smiled.

He giggled and blushed.

“What pizza will we get, little guy?”

“Cheeeeeese! Cheese cheese cheese!” He chanted, happily.

Blake is adorable…

Although I love children, I don’t want to be a parent…I wanna be the cool aunt a child will have.

“Only cheese, sweetie?” Fionna asked.

“Cheese and bwocolli. It wooks like wittle twees.” He smiled.

So cute…

We kept talking for a while, and Fionna told me she is looking for a good school for Blake.

The waiter came and we ordered the pizzas.

Blake kept coloring and asked for his pacifier, that Fionna gave him.

I called Marshall, and he stopped playing Fortnite on his phone.

“Do not forget we have to go to the supermarket today.” I told him.

I ordered the same as Blake, so that we could share the small pizza.

“Auntie Mawcy…”

“Yes, little prince?”

“I wike you.”

“Oh…Thank you, sweetheart. I really like you too.”


	3. Brandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Brandy once again tries to get George to like her, and it does not goes well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Happy New Year! <3  
> Just wanted to clarify that Brandy is Genderbent!Braco  
> Josh is Grizzly  
> Jung is Panda  
> Alek is Polar <3

Gumball POV’s 

Luckily, the day is over.

That means we can finally go home.

I’m so fucking tired…

I adjusted my glasses, and she yawned.  
Oh…

Fuck…

We have to go to the supermarket…

Once we got to the garage, I looked over at our car.

They’re here…

That smile always enchanted me…

I took a bite off my chocolate and we went to get the car.

He hugged me, and took the candy bar from my hands.

“Hey!”

“That’s mine now, shortie.”

I gripped his hip tight, and he blushed.

“Now, why won’t you be a good boy and handle me my chocolate back?” I smirked.

He just melted in my hands, and gave me back the candy.

I know he loves it when I take control.

“Why do you do this to me?...” He hugged me.

“You know you love it, cutie.” I kissed his neck and heard him giggle.

“Can I please have a piece?” He said, smiling with puppy eyes.

“Really?” I arched my eyebrow.

“Yeah…I’m hungry…”

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

“Here ya go…” I gave him the candy and gave him a peck on the neck.

“Gee...” I heard him gasp.

“Hey…You two are going to fuck each other right here or what?” Marceline said.

I laughed and he blushed.

We got in the car and he sat across my lap.

”We’re going to get takeout, add it to the list, Marcy. I don’t wanna cook today.” Bonnie said, adjusting her glasses.

“Okay then…”

He looked at me, and kissed my cheek.

“How was your day?” He asked.

“Normal…Tiring as always, but normal.”

“Where did you have lunch?”

“At the Mall.”

“Did you eat healthy food? You know I’m always worried about your health, especially after that day.”

“Yes, Baby. I ate healthy food.” I kissed his forehead.

He smiled and caressed my hand.

“Jung and Charlie are thinking about adopting a child.” I said.

I want to be a parent, but we don’t have much time for a kid.

Maybe in the future...

“I think they would be great parents.” He said, resting his head on my shoulder.

“Yeah…They would.” I stroked his hair. “I noticed you posted another video today. People really seem to like it.”

“Did you watch it? Did you like it?” He smiled.

“Yeah, Joshua’s art is really pretty and I liked the song.”

“Yeah…Like you haven’t seen it first.” He laughed.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once we got to the supermarket, we separated the tasks, since we had to get a lot of stuff.

“Beer on the bottle or in the can?”

“Bottle”

“Fancy.” He said.

“Hey George…” It was Brandy again…

I really don’t like her.

She tried to have forced sex with me once, by letting me drunk.

“H-Hey…” I smiled nervously.

Marshall took me by the arm and kissed me eagerly and roughly, smiling at her.

Why the fuck does he keep doing this all the time?

We already talked about that.

I separated the kiss and looked at him sternly.

“You know you shouldn’t do this, don’t you, Baby?”

“But…But it’s Brandy…” He pouted.

I turned to her, which gave us a fake smile.

He tugged on my arm and stood behind me with a bottle of beer on the other hand.

She’s evil…And crazy.

“I didn’t see you there, Bitch…I mean…Brandy…” He returned the attitude.

“Sweet as always, huh Lee? Georgie cutie, why didn’t you text me back?”

I was about to answer when he cut me off.

“’Cause he’s a really busy man who needs special care if you know what I mean.”

“I’m sorry but the question was for him.”

“Excuse me, but I’m not gonna watch some fake slut try to ruin my marriage and shut up about it.” He started walking in her direction and I tried to stay calm. 

The fuck is he doing? 

“He doesn’t answer you because he loves me, the guy who knows every second of his life, the man who knows his secrets and loves him back. You are just a little whore, Brandy. Look at you…Always sleeping with different men…And you’re not even smart…You are always broke while you could be making money with this fake ass body of yours…The world does not spins around you, bitch.”

She pushed him and looked at him sternly.

“I’m a woman! I am prettier than you, my sex is better than yours and he could love me even more than he loves-” I stopped her by hugging her.

She was crying so much…

I understand that she loves me yet she can’t force me to love her back. 

“Yes…I could love you more, Brandy.” I saw her eyes sparkle. “Yet I don’t love you. And you know that. I’m pretty sure there’s someone out there who truly loves you, and just as me, you’ll find your special someone. But…That someone isn’t me, and I hope you learn that.” I smiled softly.

She started crying quietly and rested her head in my chest.

“It’s…It’s okay, Brandy. I forgive you for everything you’ve done, and I know you did it because you love me. If you want, we can still be friends.” I told her, stroking her hair.

“Wouldn’t it be weird?” She asked me, pouting.

“No, it wouldn’t. And I’m sure we can forget what happened today, huh?” I smiled, lifting her chin so she could look at me.

“Yeah…We…We can be friends…” She dried her tears and separated the hug. “I…I guess I’ll be going…” She smiled softly and picked up her things.

“Take care!” I smiled back.

When she was gone I turned back to him.

“We don’t have to-” I was cut off once again by a huge slap in my face.

Now that did hurt…

“Why did you-” Another one.

“You are not sleeping in my bed today, George.” He said.

He was crying…

I…I didn’t mean to make him cry.

“I’m sorr-”

“You hugged that bitch…You smell like her…You…You just…” He was crying so much…

You know I love you…

Please don’t act like this…

“Let’s just…Go home, okay? I had enough experiences for today.”

We’re gonna have a talk when we get home…

We’re not going to stay like this…

He knows I hate when we fight…


End file.
